


The Great Biju Adoption Spree

by GivemeanID



Series: Unusual Methods [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aggressive Adoption, Aggressive Nurturing, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Intersex Male Omega, Multi, Omega Tobirama, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama finds a fox demon in the forest near Konoha.The fox demon is way too thin for his liking.Of course, there is no way he will let such an outrage continue any longer.If the village is terrified of his new son, frankly, it's not his problem.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: Unusual Methods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754644
Comments: 136
Kudos: 530





	1. Kurama

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Miray and KittyClaws for the idea :)

If there was one thing the ninja of Konoha could not have foreseen about their beloved unofficial Mom and Provider, it was that pregnancy would increase his nurturing instincst tenfolds. Tobirama, now five months pregnant, had taken the habit to roam the forest around the village and to come back with orphans. Whether human or not, it didn't matter at all. Until now, he had taken in at least twelve orphans of various origins and didn't seem to want to stop.

Madara and Izuna Uchiha, his mates and fathers of his children, were looking at their omega's new habit with indulgence, finding it really cute. And even if they would never admit it, even under torture, they liked children, and being called dad.

Except Tobirama had now been in the forest for two weeks and still hadn't come back, and now his mates, his brother, and the rest of the village was worried sick, wondering what could have happened, coming up with countless explanations, each scenario more horrible and sordid than the other. In the end, unable to bear it any longer, they formed a rescue party and went on his trail.

************

What had actually happened was neither horrible nor sordid. In true Tobirama fashion, the young omega had been roaming the forest when he had sensed a formidable chakra signature a few miles away. His ninja senses were telling him it was a terrible threat. His mom senses were telling him it was a poor soul in need of love and affection. So Tobirama decided to go investigate.

He found a fifteen feet tall fox demon, with nine tails and stricking red fur. His ninja senses told him he had probably found the Kyubi from the legend and should run off before he ended up eaten. His mom senses noted that the fox was way too thin and that this was an absolute outrage. He should remedy to that. Immediately. Getting out of his hiding spot, he marched to the sleeping fox.

************

Kurama opened his eyes, pulled out of seep by an intuition, to find a scowling human in front of his nose. The human was an omega, if his scent and his distended belly were anything to go by, quite tall (for a human), lean and battlefit, with snow white skin, silver white hair kept up in a messy bun, wine red eyes and sharp facial features highlighted by red lines, on his cheeks and on his chin. He was wearing a blue yukata, grey pants and sandals. His chakra was deep and cold like the ocean, agitated by strikes of lightning. He was smelling like the storm, and milky like a pregnant omega. Kurama raised a brow, wondering what a pregnant shinobi wanted with him.

The omega gave him a critical onceover before crossing his arms on his chest and scowling harder.

\- You're too thin, he growled, disgruntled.

Kurama's eyes widened.

\- Do you know who I am ? he said.  
\- Of course, I do.  
\- And you are not scared ?  
\- A little. But I also know that you are too thin and this is not good. Do you eat enough ? I don't think there is enough prey for you in this part of the forest.

Kurama choked on his spit. What the fuck was wrong with that one ?

\- Human, he said, so surprised he forgot to be angry, I am the Kyubi, the personnification of hatred. Why aren't you scared ?  
\- Nonsense, the human sniffed, you're just misunderstood, obviously. People are always scared of things they don't understand, that doesn't made these things evil.

Kurama gaped.

\- You don't seem evil to me. And you are too thin, the omega continued.

The giant fox wondered why the human was so fixated on that.

\- You need to eat. I'm going to take care of that. What is your name, by the way ?  
\- I am the Kyubi.  
\- I didn't ask for the name the people gave you. It's rude, it's I called you "Hey you !". No, what is your name ?

Kurama was feeling lightheaded.

\- I am Kurama...  
\- Perfect ! I am Tobirama, but you can call me Mom. Stay here, I'm gonna hunt something !

The white omega whipped on his heels and disappeared in the forest. Kurama stayed here, wondering if he hadn't dreamed. But after pinching himself, it appeared clear that no, there had been a pregnant shinobi in front of him mere minutes ago and that apparently, this pregnant shinobi had decided to adopt him.

What the fuck ?

************

Tobirama came back two hours later, dragging a gigantic boar behind him, as well as a bag full of different roots, berries and vegetables. He settled in the clearing with Kurama, pulled things from a tatoo on his wrist and started a fire, on which he put a gigantic cauldron. He then started skinning the boar, all the while chatting with Kurama like it was the most natural thing in the world. The demon fox was bewildered, and still wondering if that human had a preservation instinct.

A part of him was saying that he was a human and that you couldn't trust humans. Another part of him was saying that until now, Tobirama had been polite and nice, and that he was bearing life. And you didn't killed pregnant mother, even when you were evil made flesh. That was just unthinkable. He maybe the personnification of hatred but he had standards. The fact that the stew Tobirama was making smelled divine might have played a part in Kurama's decision not to harm him.

When the meal was ready, Tobirama filled a plate the size of a swiming pool and pushed it in front of Kurama.

\- Here ! Tell me if it's too hot !

Kurama hesitated for a second before thinking "Fuck it." and starting to eat. It wasn't too hot and it was delicious. Tobirama was smiling as the fox demon was enthousiastically eating his stew, and Kurama thought that it was quite nice, to have somebody to take care of you. Not that he was ever going to admit it. After the meal, Tobirama gave him little cakes that he had made with the berries and Kurama ate them as well, feeling sated and warm and loved.

Which was a strange feeling when you were a demon everybody considered a natural cataclysm. But it was a nice feeling.

He curled on himself to take a nap, taking care of not crushing Tobirama in the process. The young omega approached him and ran a hand through his fur.

\- Your fur is full of tangles, he said, let me take care of it.

Producing a hairbrush, Tobirama went to work. Kurama started purring. Okay, he could get used to having a Mom.

************

Two weeks later, a squad of ninja rudely interrupted Kurama and Tobirama as they were having a very enthralling discussion about chakra theory. Kurama sneered and put one of his tails around Tobirama to protect him. Nobody would hurt his mom !

However, the ninja seemed to be intelligent, since they stopped moving the moment they saw him. They also seemed to know Tobirama. An alpha, with pale skin, long shagy black hair and a gunbai, approached cautiously.

\- Tobirama, love, are you okay ?  
\- Of course, I am okay, love. Why wouldn't I be ?  
\- Well, the alpha said, this is the Kyubi...

Kurama growled and Tobirama frowned. He jumped above Kurama's tail to land in front of the alpha, who seemed torn between taking him and running away, and letting him speak. Finally, the alpha chose to be smart and let Tobirama speak.

\- Don't be rude, Madara, this is Kurama and he is my son !

Madara's jaw - and the jaws of the rest of the squad - fell on the floor as his eyes bulged out of his sockets. Tobirama just rolled his eyes and turned to Kurama with a soft smile.

\- Kurama, this is Madara Uchiha - he pointed to another alpha with black hair, a ponytail and a katana - and Izuna Uchiha. They are your new dads.

Kurama smiled. He had the feeling this was going to be funny. Tobirama pointed at two alphas, older, one with dark skin, brown hair and a red armor, the other with pale skin, black hair and a grey armor.

\- This is Butsuma Senju and Tajima Uchiha, they are your granddads.

The two alphas seemed this close to fainting. Tobirama, merciless, pointed at another alpha, tall, large, with dark skin, long brown hair and a red armor.

\- This is Hashirama Senju, your uncle. And this is Mito Uzumaki, your aunt.

He had pointed at an omega woman, tall, lean, with pale skin, red hair kept up in buns, and green eyes. Unlike the others, she didn't seem scared of him. Rather curious, actually. She smiled and approached him, poised like a queen. Hashirama made an aborted gesture to stop her.

\- Hello Kurama, she said, extending a hand, I am Mito. Nice to meet you, nephew. You can call me Aunty.

Kurama grinned from ear to ear. Oh yes, this was gonna to be funny. He bent down and softly bumped his nose against her hand. She smiled wider and Tobirama looked really proud. The two older alphas had fainted, Izuna's knees had betrayed him, Hashirama was shivering like a leaf and Madara was looking like a deer in the headlights.

\- Nice to meet you too, Aunty !

************

When Tobirama had taken Kurama back to the village, there had been a massive panic before a trembling Hashirama managed to explain that no, the fox demon wasn't here to eat them, his name was Kurama and Tobirama had adopted him. After the panic, there had been a village wide facepalm, and everybody had gone back home, grumbling that a tailed beast was maybe a lot. But since Tobirama didn't care, and Kurama still hadn't eaten anybody, things had calmed down quickly.

The fox was now living in the Forest of the Death, and thriving. Tobirama was coming to see him everyday, with sweets and cakes and other children. Kurama figured that finally, having a family really wasn't so bad. Speaking about that....

************

Tobirama was brushing the fur above Kurama's right ear, and Madara was reading a book, reclining against Kurama's wrist. The fox sighed in delight.

\- Hey mom, he said.  
\- Yes son ?  
\- Did I tell you I had eight other siblings ?

The brushing stopped as Tobirama stopped breathing heavily. Madara, recognizing the imminent danger, jumped on his feet.

\- Tobirama, love of my life, you will not go adopt the other Biju, he said as calmly as he could.


	2. Saiken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara still can't believe he got involved in this whole "Biju Adoption" mess.
> 
> Izuna is not surprised by the situation. At all.
> 
> Tobirama does not care about his husbands' lamentations. And he finds a new kid.

\- I can't believe I'm following him ! Madara exclaimed, red in the face.  
\- Really ? Izuna deadpanned, because somehow, I'm not surprised at all that we are following him...

The two Uchiha brothers were heavily laden, trudging through the forest, while Tobirama, a few hundred meters away, was riding on Kurama's back, the fox having adopted the approximate size of a big horse. They were chatting enthousiastically about what seemed to be quantum physics and totally ignoring the two long suffering alphas behind them.

\- Why are we following him, again ? Madara sighed.  
\- I don't know, Izuna snarked, do you really want to let the pregnant mother of our future children go roaming the world in search of fantastic chakra beasts alone ?

Madara made a face.

\- Of course not, he huffed.

Sometimes - like now - he wondered why he had fallen helplessly in love with the white Senju omega. But then he saw Tobirama smiling to a kid, cooking a mountain of cakes to give to the villagers, taking care of stray cats or dogs. He remembered Tobirama single handedly ending the famine that had afflicted the Uchiha, even though they were still enemies. He remembered Tobirama dragging him and Izuna to skinny dip under the starry sky, or just cuddling them after a mission gone haywire, and yes he knew why he had fallen in love with him.

And no matter how much Madara would complain, he'd still follow Tobirama to the end of the world to adopt a bunch of chakra monsters if that was what his mate wanted.

************

When Tobirama had learned that Kurama had siblings, there had been no stopping him. He had litterally bulldozed his way over anybody who dared to suggest it might be a bad idea, had packed his things and was ready to go. Hashirama had begged him to think about it, he was pregnant and it might be dangerous, but Tobirama had brushed his concerns away, saying he would be with Kurama and nothing could happen. Mito had even backed her brother-in-law by proposing to babysit all the kids Tobirama had already adopted. Kids who had been delighted to spend time at their awesome aunt's house. Hashirama had caved when Mito had looked at him with her serene smile and her patented "Agree or you're on the couch tonight" stare.

Tajima and Butsuma didn't even try to stop Tobirama. They just made him promise to write from time to time and then took off to find the nearest tavern. Madara was starting to get a little worried about his father's budding alcoholism.

Toka had just laughed her ass off and asked Tobirama to get her a souvenir.

Madara had tried to negotiate. Really, he had tried. But Tobirama had ended the discussion by saying that if he was this worried he could come with him and then Izuna had appeared with two backpacks saying it would be better if they escorted their mate to limit the damages. Read, to ensure he wouldn't adopt a village or two in the process.

And so here they were, following Tobirama to the coast of Fire Country, where the Senju had apparently sensed a gigantic chakra signature who should be a Biju.

************

Saiken was peacefully napping on a pile of seaweed when a person they hadn't seen for centuries now barreled on the beach they had claimed as their own. It was Kurama. Their elder brother was trotting happily, a human on his back, two other humans following him. Kurama had changed his size, probably so it would be more confortable for the human mounting him. Saiken felt a little dumbfounded. Kurama and him had never really been in bad terms, but they weren't especially friends.

But to be honest, Saiken was wary of the humans. They last time he met some, they tried to hurt them. One of them was throwing fire and it hurt. Saiken didn't understood what they had done to deserve that.

Kurama stopped a few furlongs away from him and let his rider slid on the ground. The human was smiling and thanked Kurama, patting his red fur. Saiken had to admit they might be a little curious. How the hell Kurama (Mister "I'm the personnification of hatred") could accept to let a human ride him like a horse was beyond Saiken's understanding ? But then, the human started walking in their direction, confidently, chin held high.

When they were near enough, Saiken examined them curiously. The human was clearly an omega, and a pregnant one at that, tall and lean and obviously powerful. He was white all over, just like Saiken, which made them laugh a little. He had long fluffy white hair that seemed really soft and sharp red eyes. His chakra was cool and deep like the ocean, soothing. The human stopped at respectful distance and looked up at Saiken.

\- Hello, he said cheerfully, I am Tobirama ! What is your name ?

Saiken was surprised. It was the first time a human asked for their name.

\- I am Saiken, they said, a little bashful.

The human's chakra was bubbling with happiness, and it was nice. Saiken wanted to cuddle him.

\- Are you hungry, Saiken ?  
\- I am a little hungry...

The human smiled, blinding.

\- We have food. Would you like to share our meal ?  
\- Can I ?  
\- Of course you can !  
\- Saiken would like to...

Smiling, Tobirama invited him and Saiken followed him. The human was careful not to walk too fast, since Saiken was not the fastest of the Biju (that would be Matatabi or Chomei), and they appreciated that. When they reached where Kurama was sitting, the two other human had already started making a camp and a fire. The two other humans smelled like alphas, and were looking alike, with long shaggy black hair and dark eyes, sharp features and pale skins. One was smaller and sturdier than the other, and had a lot of hair. Their chakra was like fire, which made Saiken tense a little.

Tobirama presented the two alphas as his mates, Madara and Izuna, and then started making the meal. It was really tasty and Saiken was happy to have accepted Tobirama's invitation. They chatted till late in the night, and then Tobirama and his two mates curled under a makeshift tent and were fast asleep. Saiken observed them curiously, Tobirama sandwiched between the two alphas, their hands on the omega's distended belly, their faces peaceful.

\- They aren't scared, they said to Kurama.  
\- Nope, not at all, their brother said, Tobirama came to see me alone, adopted me on the spot and refused to be told that it was a bad idea.  
\- Adopted ?  
\- Yes. I told them I had siblings, and now he wants to adopt us all, the fox snickered.  
\- He wants to adopt me ?  
\- Huh huh...  
\- Does that mean I could cuddle him ?  
\- Of course ! Just ask him, he lets me cuddle him all the time.

Saiken nodded. He would ask.

************

The next day, they asked Tobirama if they could cuddle him and the omega accepted enthousiastically. Saiken reduced their size to that of a big cat and Tobirama immediately scooped them in his arms to cuddle. Saiken let him do it, enjoying the soothing feeling of the omega's chakra.

The next day, they took Tobirama to fish in the sea, the omega riding on their back and cheering when the waves wetted him to the bone. They ate grilled fishes this evening and the two alphas complimented Saiken on their fishing skills.

After a few days, Saiken was truly convinced that meeting Tobirama was the best thing that ever happened to them, especially after that time he had slipped and called the omega Mom, and Tobirama had bursted in happy tears before scooping them in his arms for an impromptu cuddle.

So of course, when Tobirama asked them if they wanted to come with him him, his mates and Kurama for the rest of their travel, they said yes.

\- I know where Isobu is ! they said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-binary Saiken anyone ?


	3. Isobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobu is... surprised to find two of their siblings and a trio of humans on their island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isobu is agender in this, so I will use mostly Isobu and they/them pronouns to refer to them.

To say that Isobu was dumbfounded to find two of their siblings on the beach of Isobu's little island would be an understatement. Isobu hadn't seen Saiken in almost a century, and it had been even longer since they last saw Kurama. They hadn't parted in really good terms. And yet here they were, on his little island. Isobu quickly noticed that their chakra (especially Kurama's) seemed more relaxed, almost pacified.

Curious, they rose from the water and crawled on the beach. That's when they remarked that their siblings were not alone. There were three humans with them. That was enough to make him go back into the water. They had a blood feud with humans this side of the sea, since the fuckers tried to capture him two centuries ago. The people on this island were slightly better, happy to leave Isobu alone as long as they gave them the same courtesy. Which they did.

But these humans weren't islanders, their chakra was feeling like fire/ash/crackle/ozone for two of them. The third one was feeling deep/cool/storm/crackle, closer to the islanders, but he was entirely white where the islanders had red hair.

Seeing their siblings wasn't worth the hassle of having to deal with humans.

However, the white human that felt like ocean was having none of it. As Isobu retreated in the water, he determinatedly stalked to the sea, stripping naked on the way. Saiken followed him slowly. The two other humans facepalmed and heavily sat on the sand while Kurama was snickering at them. 

Isobu had made it to the corral reef when the human caught up with them, Saiken lazily rippling behind him. As the human approached them, daring but careful, Isobu noticed that he was heavily pregnant and briefly wondered why a pregnant human would seek a Tailed Beast. Then the human opened his mouth.

"Isobu !" he cried.

Isobu stopped, baffled. They turned to look at the human. Pretty, they distantly noticed. Saiken positionned themselves under the omega and slowly rose out of the water, at the same time as Isobu. Both Biju stared intently at each other, while the human, naked, soaked wet, and absolutely not caring for it, was kneeling on Saiken's head.

"Saiken," Isobu started, "who is this ?"

"This is Mom !" Saiken chirped happily.

The omega puffed up in pride and joy. Isobu had to do a double table, not believing what they just heard. They blinked, while the omega was patting Saiken's head affectionately.

"Did you just say Mom ?" they asked carefully.

"Yes !" Saiken chirped again, bubbles escaping them, "this is my Mom ! and Kurama's ! And we love him !"

The omega smiled softly and it made something clench somewhere in Isobu's stomach.

"Tell me, Isobu," the omega asked, "would you like to share our meal ?"

************

Tobirama would never have guessed that such a big and pointy creature could be so shy. Obviously, Isobu needed all the love and affection they could get and Tobirama was more than happy to provide. Madara was reclining heavily against his side, warm like an inferno, which was welcome after the coldness of the sea. He was also sighing long-sufferingly, till Tobirama ruffled his dark locks. Saiken was drapped on his shoulders, emitting a sound that could pass as a purr. The sea slug had grown on him at an amazing speed, and Tobirama admitted that he loved cuddling them without any sort of shame.

Izuna and Kurama were exchanging playful jabs and quips, under Isobu's wide eyes. The turtle had finished their plate and was cautiously observing them.

"Do you want more food, Isobu ?" Tobirama asked softly.

The turtle seemed to squirm before finally nodding. Smiling, Tobirama filled their plate again. Saiken had migrated from their place on his shoulders to rest on his distended belly. They said that sensing Tobirama's chakra mixed with the unborn baby's soothed them. Tobirama found that extremely cute. His alphas did too, but they would never admit it.

The rest of the evening passed slowly and soon, Tobirama curled into a ball against Kurama, sandwiched between Madara and Izuna, Saiken between his arms. He could feel his eldest son purring, and that lulled him to sleep.

************

It took some time to get Isobu to trust them, but once they managed to crack his shell, the turtle happened to be a surprisingly cheerful person. Tobirama had roped the Uzumaki into the whole "Biju cheering" mission, and his cousins seemed to be having the time of their lives. Tobirama had found it endlessly funny that his search for children had led him to Uzushio. He would have to tell that to Mito, her and Isobu could bond over it .

He regularly went to swim with Saiken, Isobu and a few Uzumaki children. Madara and Izuna stayed on the shore and watched. Tobirama could feel their worry (they hated large bodies of water) so he made sure to soothe them afterward with cuddles and kisses. Kurama was bonding with the Uzumaki over seals and Tobirama was extremely proud of him. Saiken was litterally adored by the Uzumaki children, who loved the colorful bubbles the sea slug produced.

Everything was good.

************

"They moved !" Saiken chirped.

They were perched on Tobirama's belly, wiggling their tails. Kurama had his snout against the omega's distended abdomen and next to him, Isobu watched in fascination as a kick taunted the white skin. Madara and Izuna were sitting around Tobirama, who had his head on Madara's lap. He grinned at his children's enthousiasm and his mates' joy.

"We should start thinking about names," Izuna said, "It's been six months now."

"I know ! I know !" Saiken cheered, bouncing a little, "If it's a girl, Mari !"

"That's a cute name, " Tobirama smiled, petting Saiken's head.

"Yes, " Madara rumbled with a smile, "very cute."

"And if it's a boy ?" Isobu inquired.

"Humm..." Kurama sighed, "why not Tetsuro ?"

"A good name too !" Izuna said.

Tobirama nodded and closed his eyes, appreciating the love that surrounded him. He would have wanted to change that for nothing in the world.


	4. Matatabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matatabi likes the crazy human. He's funny and just doesn't give a damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabi's turn this time !
> 
> The KinGin Brothers make an appearance (not for long).

They had left Uzushio three weeks ago, after a long and teary goodbye, where the Uzumaki children made Saiken and Isobu promise they would come back to play with them, and the Uzumaki adults had made Kurama promise he would come back to discuss fuinjutsu. The Uzushio Patriarch had congratulated Tobirama for his pregnancy and his children, and had given a not so subtle shovel talk to the Uchiha brothers. The little troup had gone back on the continent and headed north.

It didn't take long for them to meet another Biju. It was Matatabi, the Nibi. Unlike her siblings, she was elusive, showing herself just for a few seconds before disappearing. It had irritated Kurama, who had tried to race his sister to force her to meet with them, to no avail.

A little amused by his eldest son's predicament, Tobirama had decreed they would camp here and wait. They had set the tents, Tobirama had created a large pond so Saiken and Isobu could swim, while Kurama helped his fathers hunting. They had lighted a fire, cooked, and waited.

Each evening, for a week, Tobirama had set a full plate at the very edge of the camp. When they woke up the next day, the plate was always empty. Tobirama was grinning. At least Matatabi appreciated his cooking.

Finally, the eight day, as Madara was busy brushing Tobirama's hair, while Izuna was doing Kurama's fur, Saiken and Isobu paddling happily in their pond, Matatbi showed herself. She walked into the camp like she belong there, poised like a queen, a large flaming cat, tall like a two story building. She stopped a few feet away from Tobirama, who lifted his head to look at her in the eyes. Behind him, Madara was tense. So was Izuna.

But the young omega was entirely relaxed, not sensing any aggression in the Biju's chakra. Just curiosity and pride.

"Hum," she said in a low voice,"so the stories about an omega going around and adopting Bijus is true ? I wouldn't have bet on it..."

Tobirama just smiled. She snorted.

"You're gonna adopt me too ?"

"Only if you want me to," he answered sincerely.

She blinked, before bursting into laughter.

"Damn ! You have guts ! What is your name ?"

"I am Tobirama. This is Madara and Izuna, they are my mates. I don't think I need to present your siblings to you..."

The cat snickered, before flopping on her belly on the ground, making it shake with the violence of the movement. Tobirama just raised a brow, but didn't stop smiling.

"I am Matatabi," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Matatabi," he answered,"would you like to share a meal with us today ?"

"Okay. You cooking is very decent, after all..."

Tobirama laughed and Matatabi huffed goodnaturedly. Her size decreased drastically, until she wasn't any bigger than a regular housecat. She then trotted to Tobirama and sprawled on his lap.

"Pet me," she ordered haughtily. But there was an hint of snark in her voice. The omega giggled and immediately started scratching her behind the ear. Behind him, Madara exhaled deeply and put his forehead against Tobirama's back. Matatabi rubbed her cheek against Tobirama's gravid belly and started purring. Kurama just rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatics.

************

Another week had passed since Matatabi had joined them. She was now staying with them full time, sleeping with Tobirama, snuggled against his chest. She also greatly appreciated Izuna, since the two of them had the same sense of humor.

Tobirama was bathing in the pond, Saiken and Isobu chasing each other underwater, around his ankles. Matatbi was paddling happily next to him and Kurama was napping in a tent. Madara and Izuna had gone hunting.

Tobirama was busy soaping his shoulders when he felt them. Two unwanted presences, nearing the camp. Prowling alphas, who probably thought an omega alone (as alone as you could be with four Tailed Beasts) would make an easy prey.

"Did you sense that, mom ?" Matatabi asked.

"I did. Can you go wake you brother, sweetie ? Wait for my signal."

Giggling wickedly, she scurried out of the pond, into Kurama's tent, out of sight. With Saiken and Isobu underwater, it looked like Tobirama was indeed alone. Giggling to himself, he stretched his arms over his head, smiling when the baby inside of him kicked lightly. The poor fuckers wouldn't knoww what hit them.

They appeared a few minutes later. Two alphas, obviously brothers, tall and large, not bad-looking, but Tobirama didn't like their chakra. It felt sour and disgusting.

"My my my..." the biggest of the two alphas, the one with golden hair drawled, giving Tobirama a onceover which made the omega want to punch them in the face,"did you loose your alpha, little omega ?"

"It is dangerous to be alone around here," the other, who had silver hair, added wickedly,"you never know who you might meet..."

Tobirama was unable to stop the snort that escaped him, which seemed to unsettle the two intruders.

"It's true," Tobirama said, and flared his chakra slowly," you never know who you might meet !"

At this moment, Saiken and Isobu emerged from underwater, just as Kurama and Matatabi got out of the tent. The four of them were at their regular Biju size, bigger than elephants, fangs and claws and points and acidic mucus on display. The two alphas suddenly became very pale, and gaped.

"Children," Tobirama drawled cheerfully,"I know I told you not to snack before meals, but since these gentlemen presented themselves so readily, let's not make them wait."

The alphas tried to run away.

They tried.

************

Madara and Izuna came back to the camp running, worried after Madara sensed two foreign presences approaching Tobirama. They arrived just in time to see Tobirama tell Kurama to chew his food, as the big fox swallowed what was distinctly a human arm.

"Wha..?" Izuna croacked.

"Oh ! Madara, Izuna !" Tobirama cheered, approaching them with extended arms, wearing only a blue yukata,"we had some unwanted guests but the kids dealt with them. No need to worry."

He planted a kiss on their lips and hugged them, before patting their shoulders.

"Now, are you hungry ?"

The Uchiha brothers nodded dazedly. Gods, they loved this man.


	5. Gyuuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyuuki has to admit this whole family thing might no be so bad.

Gyuuki considered himself level headed. It took a lot to provoke his interest and he was unimpressed with most things. However, when a very (very !) pregnant omega appeared out of nowhere, followed by four of Gyuuki's siblings and two long-suffering alphas, and then claimed he was going to adopt him, Gyuuki admitted he might have lost his words for a few minutes, and wondered if he hadn't eaten an hallucinogenic mushroom.

But no, the omega was here, and was showing no intention to leave. Gyuuki looked at his siblings with a raised eyebrow, wordlessly asking for explanations. But Kurama just grinned and snickered, Matatabi puffed her chest and displayed her needle teeth in a parody of a smile, Saiken rubbed themselves against the omega, chattering about how wonderful their "Mom" was, and Isobu just hid behind one of the alphas, the one with a lot of hair. The omega didn't move, still standing tall, hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

Gyuuki considered the situation for a long moment (twenty seconds at most) before finally sighing and answering.

"Can I call you Mama ?" he asked.

A shark grin split the omega's face in half.

"Of course !!" he cheered.

************

Gyuuki had to admit he made the best decision of his life being adopted by Tobirama. The omega dotted on him and his siblings with an almost deadly intent, he was always up for cuddling (and Gyuuki wasn't aware until now that he was so much touch-starved) and his cooking was divine.

They had settled in a little creek near a lake to allow Saiken and Isobu to swim. Madara was tending to the fire, while Izuna was playing cards with Matatabi and Kurama (and loosing spectacularly) and Tobirama was sprawled on a pile of furs, cuddling Gyuuki, trying to alleviate the pressure on his feet, which were starting to kill him, this advanced in his pregnancy. The baby was due litterally any minute now and Madara had started to panic at the tiniest sign his mate might go into labour.

Izuna, Kurama and Matatabi had been laughing themselves sick anytimes it happened, while Tobirama was trying to console his anguished mate.

Snorting to himself, Gyuuki nuzzled his mom's distended belly and let out a contented hum when Tobirama petted his head with a soft smile. The bull was happy, things were better than they had ever been since the Sage of the Six Paths died.

Of course, it was the moment things chose to derail.

************

Tobirama frowned and sat up with difficulty when he sensed a troop of warriors heading their way. This alerted Madara, who jumped on his feet and grabbed his gunbai. Gyuuki took back his original size and curled around him to protect him from whatever was coming. Izuna had grabbed his katana and was ready to strike. Kurama and Matatabi were crouched, teeth bared threateningly, and Saiken and Isobu had joined the shore to back their family.

Twenty warriors from the Land of Lightning landed in the creek, led by none other than the newly appointed Raikage. Tobirama raised a brow, waiting for the situation to evolve. The Raikage looked warily at the little troop of shinobi and Biju.

"What is the meaning of this ?" he asked evenly.

"What do you mean ?" Tobirama asked from behind one of Gyuuki's tails.

"I mean what are foreign shinobi doing with Tailed Beasts on our lands ?"

Tobirama left the security of Gyuuki's embrace to go face the Raikage. Madara and Izuna tensed, ready to strike if the man did anything slightly threatening toward their mate. Tobirama smiled, a deep warmth invading him. Gods, he loved his mates. The Raikage gave him an incredulous onceover, his eyes fixated on Tobirama's gravid belly. The young omega absentmindedly noted that the man seemed to have a deficiency in vitamin D.

Huuummm... That would need to be taken care of.

"No need to fear, Raikage-sama," he said,"we are just passing through. I came to collect Gyuuki right here, that's all."

"Are you... what, trying to make them into weapons ?!"

Tobirama puffed up in offense. How dare this nincompoop speak of his children like that ?!

"I am not trying to make them into anything," he replied politely but with an hint of anger in his voice,"I just want to care for them and love them..."

"They are demons !"

Okay, now Tobirama was angry. He bristled and frowned, before raising his index threateningly.

"First of all, excuse you ! They are my children, not demons ! Second...!"

Whatever Tobirama was about to say got lost when clear liquid started dribbling down his thighs. He saw the Raikage, as well as at least half of his warriors, become paler than death. And he felt more than he saw Madara and Izuna rush to him. He looked between his legs, as much as he could with his belly in the way.

"Ah... well, fuck, I guess..."

What happened next was a little bit of a mess.

Tobirama was swept off his feet by a very stressed Madara, who dropped him off on the mountain of furs just before fainting. Izuna, Kurama and Matatabi had started screaming at the Kumo warriors for behaving like bigoted idiots and triggering Tobirama's labour. Meanwhile, Saiken had curled around the young omega, vibrating with worry, and Isobu was piling blankets next to the furs, trying to help. Gyuuki, who had dragged the senseless Madara under a tent, was now watching the chaos with a stunned expression. The sole omega shinobi from Kumo had rolled her eyes, facepalmed, and then made her way through her companions, to reach Tobirama and propose him to help with the labour. Which he had gladly accepted, because the cramps were quite painful.

And now hours later, after Tobirama had safely delivered his baby (a little girl, who he had named Mari, to Saiken's great delight), him and Korui - the nice Kumo omega, whom Tobirama had already decided he was gonna be friend with and maybe adopt too - were idly sipping tea and watching Izuna, Kurama and Matatabi scream themselves hoarse at the cowering Kumo ninjas. A disheveled Madara emerged from the tent, saw his mate with a baby in his arms, screeched in delight and rushed to them. This was enough to get Izuna's attention, and he whipped on his heels and squealed when he saw their baby.

Korui stood up, bid goodbye to a tired and satisfied Tobirama, saying she was gonna herd her companions back to the village and that she hoped they would see each others again. Tobirama waved her goodbye as the terrorrised Kumo shinobi departed, while Madara and Izuna were marvelling at their daughter, and the Biju were pressing themselves around Tobirama to see her.

All in all, a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Raikage has no idea what kind of bullet he just dodged ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who will not be listened to ?


End file.
